My Guiding Star
by DarkOrangeSherbert
Summary: Haldir of Lorien must struggle between his love for his job, and his responsibility for his baby girl. Will he forever resent her, or will he grow to love her?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of Tolkein's characters, I only wish I did. Nor do I own the setting or the language or anything else in this tale except for the baby girl, and her mother.

**Drabble**

Okay, so, basically, I got this idea when I watched the Two Towers a few days ago. Haldir is always portrayed in the film as kind of a cold sort of Marchwarden, devoted to his job. And I wanted to write something a little more unconventional. And I was thinking during the movie 'All of the Rohirrim have family they're worried about, what about Haldir?' Neither the movie or book mentions any family of his, so I decided to play around with the idea.

I started writing it, not really thinking too much about putting it out anywhere. But after toying with the idea for a while and planning out a storyline, I decided that I was really amused by the idea of Haldir getting a baby dumped on him. I didn't like the idea of a wife, because when I look at Haldir, I don't see him wanting to get married, because it's a commitment that could potentially interfere with his job as a Marchwarden. So I thought an unexpected child would be better.

This isn't an AU fic. It will fit with the movie-line, and it won't play around with anything. Except maybe some of the characters who are drastically more malicious and knifing in the first few chapters of this than they EVER would be in the book.

And yes, some of the characters are a little unconventional in personality. But I like it so far. It will turn out good, I promise! Hope you like it!


	2. It

**Chapter****1**

**It**

The Golden Wood was looking particularly beautiful this day, as the border guards sat motionlessly among the trees. There hadn't been an intrusion into these Woods in quite some time, so most of the guards were lax – not as alert as they truly should have been. But nevertheless, there they were, doing their job, in the brightness of the afternoon.

Cold, gray eyes scanned the elves positioned around him. The Marchwarden was satisfied, despite their lack of contest. Haldir, for one, did not feel particularly obliged to keep his men on edge all day and tire them out. For this party was to watch during the night, too. And he would very much like it if they remained awake throughout the dark hours. He was perched atop a nice, little hill, overlooking his men. This was his favorite hill. It allowed a nice range of vision, and it put him on somewhat of a pedestal. And (though he would never admit this), it made him feel somewhat like a Valar. And those small joys are enough to keep one sane during hours of watch and silence.

"Haldir, the Lady Galadriel wishes for your presence."

The voice behind Haldir was unexpected. So much so, that it nearly caused Haldir to fall off of his perch. Eyes turned to this very unwelcome messenger, scowling. Haldir disliked being caught off-guard. It meant he wasn't paying enough attention to what was going on around him. And that made him look bad. Collecting his dignity, he sighed.

"Faeron, take over the watch while I take my audience with the Lady."

Turning to the messenger, Haldir's eyes rolled in impatience as he voicelessly motioned for the messenger to lead the way. Annoyed, he followed like a small child. Another thing he disliked was being interrupted from his duties. He felt they were of the utmost importance to the Wood. And even Faeron was not a suitable replacement for him. He was the Marchwarden. Couldn't summons wait until he was relieved of his duty the next morning?

The Lady stood next to Lord Celeborn, who had a very distastefully amused look on his face. Already, Haldir was apprehensive of the situation at hand. Approaching his Lord and Lady, he bowed, in a traditional show of respect.

"Haldir of Lorien… Please have a seat…"

Sit? Lady Galadriel was asking him to sit? In her presence? At something other than a feast? Haldir did not understand this, for sitting in her presence was a flamboyant show of disrespect. He stood, dumbfounded for a moment, before she spoke again.

"I think it would be better… If you are seated…"

Haldir objected adamantly in his mind. He didn't wish to sit. He could only begrudgingly meet her eyes, for any show of disrespect was treason in his eyes. And a treasonous Marchwarden was a hypocrite. And Haldir did not like hypocrites. Lady Galadriel knew her Marchwarden well, and could see the discomfort in his eyes that request brought forth. A small smile excused it.

"Very well. Today is… A sad day. Yet a blessed one…"

_Oh Valar, here we go again with the endless drabble_, Haldir thought to himself. Before Galadriel could ever get to the point, she always insisted on beating around the bush. As if it made some sort of impression. Haldir, who was used to this by now, had perfected a system of staring just to the right of her head, which would look to her as if he was looking at her, when really, he was looking past her, and could tune her out for a bit. But Galadriel seemed to notice this, for her voice began to resonate in his mind, where he could not avoid her.

_Erúvë has sailed to the West…_

Well that got Haldir's attention! He was immediately dropped back into reality – rather painfully. Why Galadriel would ever think to mention Erúvë was far past Haldir's mental capacity. He couldn't think why she would want to discuss this with him. The look on his face, however, expressed oblivion. As if he had no earthly idea what she could be talking about.

_You do remember Erúvë, Haldir?_

How could he forget? The elleth that he'd tried so hard to hate. A Mirkwood elleth. She'd been in Lothlorien to study from one of the healers there, when he had first met her. He'd wanted to hate her. She was not from his land. She was a foreigner who was an alien to him. Oh how he wished he could hate her. But as much as he tried to hate her, the more he'd found himself wanting her. And in front of his Lady, Haldir was lost. Lost in his own memory, which he knew she could see. But he stood, unembarrassed. Far too unaware to be embarrassed.

_The sun was set beyond the horizon as he lie with her in his talan. Bright blue eyes watched him as he ran a hand through her beautiful golden hair. Her body was warm. He could feel her warmth against him as they lay together. Erúvë lie on her back, one hand resting on Haldir's naked chest. He on his side, one hand cradling her head, the other resting, lovingly, on her face. Her beautiful face. Flawless. Everything he ever wanted was there. He lowered his head to hers and their lips met. Gently at first. But Haldir couldn't wait. His body ached with lust. A feeling he shouldn't feel. Not for her. Not for an outsider. His hand found its way to her chest, touching her where he knew he shouldn't. But how he loved her. He had never told her. She had spoken those words to him. But he had never said anything comparable to her. He shifted his weight so he was above her, hovering almost menacingly. He was impatient. And she knew it. He let himself push inside of her. Never had he felt such a feeling. Indescribable. His rhythm was interchanged. He felt nothing but Erúvë, he heard nothing but her breathless words in his ear. He said nothing. At all. Like usual. He continued to push into her, though never violently. Never too demanding. But upon the release, it was as if Haldir had been overcome with something. The cold, hardened Marchwarden façade fell away. Dropping down onto her, he whispered in her ear: Melinyel – Quenya for 'I love you'._

The scene fell away, and Haldir was left to stand in front of his Lady, who had seen all. She said nothing. For a moment. Just let him bask in his own thoughts before deciding to center himself and meet her eyes again.

_Erúvë has sailed to the West… She was ailing from a broken heart…_

For a moment, Haldir felt compelled to shed a tear. It was his fault she felt that way. As a Marchwarden, he could not afford to love her. He could not afford to stay with her. She'd fled back to Mirkwood eventually. Though not before sleeping with him one last time. However, Haldir did not shed a tear, simply stood quietly.

_She left something for you…_

His heart jumped. She still loved him. And he her. Though they hadn't spoken since she left. It was easier that way. And she'd left him something! His heart was in his throat, wanting to know what it was. The only elleth he'd ever loved had left him something!

"What keepsake has she left me?"

Motioning to one of the elves surrounding them, Galadriel smiled at Haldir. The elf disappeared for a moment, before reappearing with that looked to Haldir to be a rather large, wrapped package. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what could possibly be inside.

"This was left for you. With a letter."

Haldir took the letter from his Lady's hands, still anxious to know what was in the wrapping. Upon opening the letter, his throat felt oddly closed as he smelled Erúvë once again, and saw her neat writing.

Haldir,

My love, my heart breaks without you. These years have been painful for

me. I do not find myself happy without you. So I leave for the West, where I hope to meet you once again, someday. But for now, I wish you remain in Lothlorien, where you serve your Lady with undying loyalty. I leave you this gift. It is yours. And I wish you to have it. Taking it with me would be cruel. I know that it will fit with you. I do hope it brings you as much joy as it did me. I love you.

Erúvë

Icy gray eyes scowled a bit. Haldir was very confused by now as to what on earth this could be. He shifted his feet, folding the letter and placing it in his pocket for safe keeping. Looking back up at Galadriel, he sighed. Unexpectedly, the nameless elf, holding his package, held it out to him. Haldir outstretched his arms to take it, before it moved.

Haldir jumped backwards, almost tripping over himself in his surprise. A small, pale face turned into view. The bay's eyes were closed, and little strands of golden blonde hair fell neatly down the sides of the baby's face.

"Oh no… Oh no, no, no. No, I'm, I'm, I'm… I'm not… No! Just no!"

Haldir reaction was, simply put: No. Celeborn snickered a bit as he observed Haldir's reaction amusedly. In his mind, Haldir was trying to deny that this… thing… was his, though there was very good evidence to the contrary. After all… He had… Sort of… Done things that would have led to this… And… As far as he knew, she hadn't… Done anything since… So…

"Oh-,"

Haldir was just about to protest again, when the baby's eyes opened. And then, Haldir could no longer deny his relation to this child. When those eyes opened, Haldir was faced with his own, gray eyes, staring back at him. Sighing, he stared at this child, not knowing what to do.

"It looks pudgy…"

"It is a baby, Haldir. An elleth. They tend to look that way."

"I am not father material."

"Of course you are."

"But I will-,"

"Do a phenomenal job raising her."

Haldir scoffed. He was about to say he would be too busy for her, but Galadriel seemed set on his raising this child. His Lady and her sick sense of humor! Haldir's left eye twitched a bit, as he stared at this little baby, that stared, unnervingly, back at him with his own gray eyes.

"What is her name," Haldir asked dryly.

"I was about to ask you that," Celeborn said, his voice betraying all of the amusement he was bottling up within.

Oh joy. Not only must Haldir take care of it… He must name it. What on earth was this coming to? Disaster. That's what. Disaster. He was somewhat disgusted when the baby burped a bit.

"Will it do that all the time?"

"Baby's tend to do that, yes."

"Can it walk?"

"Of course not! It's only a few years old!"

"So I suppose it will need a lot of looking after…"

"Haldir, stop referring to the baby as 'it'. She is an elleth and she deserves a name."

Sighing, Haldir looked at the elf holding his daughter. He growled a bit to himself, angry and scared. Why would Erúvë do something this cruel? He wasn't the fatherly type! How exhausting. But yet… He was afraid. Afraid of how on earth he would handle a baby…

"Fine. Take her back to my talan and… Well… I will go assign someone to command the border party tonight."

With that, Haldir stomped off in the direction of his favorite little hill, in a huff, determined not to touch this… thing… for as long as possible. The elf that had been holding the baby had no choice but to obey the command of the Marchwarden, and walked off in the other direction, towards Haldir's talan.

Celeborn just couldn't handle himself anymore. He burst out in laughter until he caught the eye of the Lady Galadriel glaring at him.

"What? Don't you think is funny? Can't you just see the mayhem this will cause?"

"Don't be daft. I think Haldir will be a wonderful father. He just needs some getting used to it."

With that, Lady Galadriel ascended the staircase, leaving Celeborn all by his lonesome, to sulk. He was feeling rather oppressed, not being able to be amused by this. No matter, surely Orophin and Rúmil, Haldir's brothers, would share in his malicious delight. But he would find out tomorrow.

"We'll just see…"


	3. Name

**Chapter 2**

**Name**

Haldir's talan was dark, despite the brightening sun outside. He didn't like it that way, but one of the elleths of the Golden Wood had insisted that it was better for the baby's eyes. Haldir, who wouldn't know which end of the baby was up, listened to her to a tee. In fact, he'd ambushed her to stay here to watch the baby, but she had everyday duties, and had tugged herself away from such a task. And again, Haldir was lost, left alone with this helpless little life form.

All day Haldir had stood… Far away… In the corner. And all day, the baby watched him. Big, gray eyes never left his face. At one time, he had tried to leave his talan to instigate some help. But at that point, the baby wailed her little head off, and Haldir shuffled back in, forlorn. But once he'd settled back into his corner, she quieted, watching him.

This was some cruel joke that this thing wouldn't let him leave! What if he had an emergency? Surely he would leave anyway… In any case, he didn't leave, as he feared she would hurt herself in her misery if he was out of her sight.

With slow steps, Haldir approached this little thing and bent over it. Her eyes focused on him as she moved a bit in her swaddling. He jerked back as she moved. Tiny hands grasped the warm, pink blanket she was wrapped in. A small smile spread across her face and…

She spit up.

Haldir the dignified almost swore in exasperation. What was he to do now? She seemed perfectly happy to lie in her own excretions, but Haldir didn't think that appropriate. Not for any child of his. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he eventually popped his head out the door of his talan. Looking round, he spotted his brother, Rúmil, walking beneath.

"Rúmil! Rúmil come up here, I need your help!"

Wordlessly, Rúmil ascended into his brother's talan and entered. Upon seeing the baby, his face lit up. He stood in the doorway with a coy smile, waving almost foolishly at the baby. Haldir arched an eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"Look at you, beautiful! You're so pretty," Rúmil cooed.

Haldir could have gagged at his brother's apparent reverence of this child. Sighing, he shook his head as his brother advanced upon the smiling bundle. But Rúmil froze as he approached.

"Haldir! She's spit up on herself! Were you planning to clean her at all, or just sit and stare at her?"

"Well… That's sort of… Sort of what I called you up here for…"

Rúmil's face fell. Glaring at his brother, he rolled his eyes and growled. The oldest of the three had no idea how to take care of a child. Rúmil was the youngest of the three brothers, but had plenty of practice when Orophin, the middle child, and his wife had their precious little boys. Haldir, however, had stayed as far away from those 'stinky, pudgy things' as possible.

"Okay, well, even though Ada is stupid, we'll get you cleaned up, hm, little girl?"

Almost without thinking, Rúmil took a wet rag to the baby. He wiped off her face and hands, leaving her looking as good as new. Gently, he picked her up, sure to support her head, and pulled her blankets off. That put Haldir's panties in a bunch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm going to wash her blanket."

"Why?"

"Because there is spit up all over it!"

Haldir couldn't argue with that one…

"Do you have anything else I could wrap her in? Another blanket, perhaps? Or is that expecting too much of you?"

"Rúmil, why on earth would I possess a baby blanket?"

"Well, get me one of your capes."

"What? No! I don't want her spitting up on my nice, clean clothes!"

"Don't be a grouch. Just get me your cape. Unless you'd rather she lie here naked and freeze to death."

Begrudgingly, Haldir removed one of his capes from the closet, and Rúmil attempted to teach him the correct way to swaddle a baby. But Haldir wasn't this good with the twisting and the tying and… Well… The cape was far too big. In the end, the baby looked like she was drowning in a mess of white linens.

_My good, hunting linens_, Haldir thought sulkily.

"So Celeborn says you're to name her. Any ideas?"

"No."

"Need ideas?"

"No."

"Open for suggestions?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll go then."

"NO!"

"Well what else do you want?"

"Can't you stay and… And… You know… Watch it?"

"HER! And no, I can't. I have work to do. I promised Orophin I'd watch the twins. And I can't watch three at once."

"But she doesn't do anything! She just lies there and… Stares at you…"

"Stares at YOU. She hasn't once looked at ME. She hasn't taken her eyes off of you."

Haldir was oblivious to his brother leaving the talan as he watched her. Rúmil was right. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Haldir. They were cemented to him as if by some odd magnetic force. He poked a little at the blanket, and her hands tried to grab his fingers to put them in her mouth. He instantaneously drew back.

"I don't like you. Not at all. You're scary. You make bodily messes and just lie there, you stare at me, and you scream if I try to leave."

And yet, there, innocent little eyes, right before him, blinked. And Haldir would swear before Galadriel that he'd seen her smile. Sitting down on the edge of the bed that had been the location of the beginning of this mess, he pondered. Rúmil wouldn't take care of her, Orophin and his wife must be busy if they're having Rúmil watch the twins, Lord Celeborn can't take care of himself, Lady Galadriel was too busy, and Haldir didn't know which elleths were free this day. So he made a plan.

He would carry her out into Lothlorien, and the first group of crooning elleths he saw, he would relay the baby off to, and run away. Hopefully, he would be able to evade them until nightfall, at which time, it ought to be asleep.

Haldir was close to it, bending over it, before he realized that he had no idea what he was doing. How did one go about holding a pudgy thing, such as this? It was a conundrum. For another quarter of an hour, Haldir stood staring at it, wondering how he was expected to pick it up and hold it, much less carry it. But he decided he thought too much, and stood up, wanting to get this over with.

_As his eyes met hers, he was momentarily reminded of the woman he loved. __Erúvë was something he never expected. Quite honestly, Haldir never expected himself to fall in love. Not ever. But when Erúvë walked into his life, things changed. And looking at this child almost made him feel remorse and regret for the decision he'd made… It had come down to a choice that Haldir never wanted to be faced with._

_The woods were glorious that night. The shade of evening enveloping them, as Haldir stood, hand-in-hand with Erúvë. They stood on a small hill. One from which Haldir could overlook all of his guards when on duty. His favorite little hill. In front of his eyes was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Long, golden blonde hair and bright, crystalline blue eyes, accentuated by a loving smile. It had come down to this. To this place. To this moment._

_The Marchwarden's arms wrapped around the elven maiden. He could feel her tiny arms wrap around him as well. And he felt comfort. Despite what he was about to do._

"_Erúvë… I love you."_

"_I love you as well, Haldir… But, why do you seem so somber?"_

"_I can't keep you here."_

_There was a moment of silence between them. She knew what he meant. To him, she was another responsibility. On top of all of his others as a Marchwarden. And he'd told her from the beginning that he would serve his Lord, Lady and country before any of his personal wants were factored in._

"_You have many duties to fulfill, Haldir of Lorien."_

"_It is not that I do not wish you to be part of them."_

"_I understand."_

_Gray eyes met blue, and Haldir lost himself in the moment. Their lips met, and Haldir drew her closer, pressing her body into his, feeling this woman for what would be the last time. Upon pulling away, they let one another go._

"_I will return to Mirkwood then, in the morning. Will you see me go?"_

_Haldir couldn't bear the thought of watching her leave. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew that he would never see her again. It was too painful for him to see her infrequently, wanting to commit himself to her, but refusing to put a personal importance before a commitment to his Lord and Lady._

"_I will be on guard long before sunrise. I will not."_

_With a nod, Erúvë turned her back to him, to make her way back to her talan. She, too, understood that returning here to see the one she loved would put too much on his shoulders. A Marchwarden should commit himself to those duties, for they are consuming. Erúvë knew, also, that this was a choice he made, and she would respect it. Perhaps being away from him would dull the pain. Perhaps._

_But Haldir couldn't bear seeing her walk away. In a few strides, he was behind her, hands on her arms, turning her back to him._

"_Stay this night with me. I will be gone before you arise in the morning, but I should like to hold you tonight."_

_He never let her go that night. He regretted the entire night that he had chosen the path of a Marchwarden. Other elves could have wives and children. But Haldir was forever occupied with the demands of his job. He could never have enough time or energy to commit himself to both a wife and a country. At heart, Haldir was a fighter. He couldn't give up being a Marchwarden. It was in his character. And he knew that. This night he devoted himself to Erúvë, and rose early enough that he would not watch her walk away from him come sunrise._

These thoughts flooded his head as he noticed that, aside from his eyes, this little elleth looked just like Erúvë. It was her nose, her cheek bones, chin. Even, he noticed, her smile. It was a perfect baby: Erúvë's face, with Haldir's eyes.

Bending over her, Haldir sighed. Gently, one hand slid under her back, while the other supported her head. It wasn't as hard as he thought. Lifting her from the place she'd lay, he brought her up to rest against his chest. She snuggled up against him, grabbing the folds of his tunic. Eyes fluttered closed. And all of a sudden, Haldir felt at peace with this little one. As he had felt holding Erúvë.

With a small smile, he bounced her up and down gently and patted her back. Had he been somewhat more aware at that point, he may possibly have been terrified that he had such an instinct in him somewhere. But he wasn't thinking about that. As the baby fell asleep in her Ada's arms, he settled down to sit on his bed, cradling her gently. Blinking, he adjusted his tunic a bit around her to keep her warm.

It was as if in that one moment, Haldir's life shrank before him. Everything he had ever done, ever worked for, seemed meaningless. The only thing that meant anything to him at all was this little bundle in his arms. His heart opened to this baby girl that was his, and he felt the most incredulous feeling – an undying love and devotion for his new baby girl. His life now had a purpose.

"I shall name you Elennin," he said to her softly, "For you are my Guiding Star."


	4. Update

**Author's Update**

* * *

To Everyone who has been following this, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. A very close member of my family has been in the hospital in a coma for quite some time, and dealing with that and helping my family has made it difficult for me to dedicate any of my time to the writing of another chapter.

But things are evening out now, and I am beginning work on the final chapter tonight, and it should be here within the next week. I'm so sorry for the wait.

Hope you are all still interested in reading the rest.


	5. Ada

**Chapter 4: Ada**

Things had been busy for Haldir. Marchwarden duties were still calling upon him night and day. Guards were always needed, his services always rendered. But now, in addition to his duties to Lorien, he had a new duty: Taking care of his daughter.

Elennin was still a baby. It had taken Haldir what seemed like forever to figure out a suitable arrangement for her, as he could not watch her while he was serving. Instead, he had one of the elleths in Lorien watch her while he was on duty. For Haldir, it was a life saver. But the elleth hardly thought so. Taking care of Elennin was quite enjoyable. But she soon discovered that Haldir and Elennin came as a package. Almost every hour, Haldir found some way to check in on them, and make sure Elennin was doing alright.

Since he had first received her, Haldir had forged a connection with this child. They seemed one and the same person often. What seemed invisible to others – mood changes, life preferences, small discomforts – never passed Haldir unnoticed. Every time thing his daughter did, he witnessed and understood.

Elennin was becoming very attached to Haldir. She disliked being away from him for too long, and it was apparent that sometimes, when she cried, she simply did so because upon hearing her plea, Haldir would appear, ready to bow to her every need. Elleths of Lorien, Galadriel included, found this all very sweet, and loving. Celeborn, on the other hand, was slightly disappointed in Haldir rising to his new calling, as he never missed a chance to tell his wife.

"I hope she wets on his lap."

"Celeborn, dear, why are you so upset with his triumph? You should rejoice for him. Having a child, as you know, is much joy."

"I wouldn't always say a joy."

"What? And why not? Was not Celebrian a lovely daughter?"

"Oh yes, she was. I didn't say anything about her. I was simply implying that if I was Elrond, and had to raise Elladan and Elrohir, I may have sailed to the West by now."

"I would hardly begin to compare this child to Elladan and Elrohir. Elennin does not yet know was 'trouble' is. She's just a baby."

"But she'll grow up someday."

"Be gone with you. I cannot stand your implications."

"But-,"

"Go!"

Galadriel did not understand her husband's temperament about all this. Personally, she found it very touching, and enjoyed watching the pair together. Often times, she would visit Haldir at his talan, just to be able to watch his interactions with his beloved daughter.

On one such occasion, she saw something in Haldir that she rarely ever saw before…

The talan was dimly lit as the baby lie in a bundle of blankets on Haldir's bed. The small cradle was next to the bed, but Galadriel knew that the baby never slept there. She always slept curled next to her father. The Lady was seated at the table across from her Marchwarden, who could hardly tear his eyes from his daughter.

"Why don't you bring her to the table?"

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I should like that very much."

Galadriel felt very secretly honored. Haldir never offered to let anyone hold Elennin, aside from the elleth who cared for her when Haldir was unable. But gently, Galadriel took the little female form from Haldir's gentle arms, and coddled her with a smile.

"Hello, child."

As if in response, Elennin made a sort of gurgling sound, and blinked. Haldir could not suppress a smile as he looked at his daughter with pride. Turning her head, Elennin's gray eyes fell onto her father. Her tongue fought with something that both elders thought would simply be another gurgling sound.

" Ada."

It was choppy and forced, but very distinct.

" Ada."

It came again, and Haldir's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, looking at his daughter. Elennin's arms were now outstretched in his direction. Galadriel smiled, and held her out.

"She wants you."

" Ada."

Haldir took her, and hastily put a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"Shhh. None of that, now."

" Ada."

"Shhh. No, no. Don't call me that, beloved."

…

Later, when Galadriel faced the unfortunate fate of returning home to her bitter husband, she recounted the events of the evening.

"I had hoped she would spit up on you," Celeborn said, picking at his lembas bread, sulkily, still angry about her throwing him out this morning.

"She said her first word."

"What? Dirty? Angry? Potty?"

" Ada."

Celeborn scoffed quietly.

"Though Haldir silenced her quickly."

"Denying his fatherhood, finally?"

"No. I think he is simply afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being called ' Ada'."

"Why? That is silly."

"Haldir can allow himself to love her, as he so obviously does. But by calling him ' Ada', I think it makes him feel constrained to her, as if all he is ever to be is a father, and never a true Marchwarden. I think it makes him feel as if he cannot split his responsibility between daughter and country. I think it makes him feel a bit trapped."

"That is silly."

"This is coming from a man who ran and hid in a rosebush when his daughter first called out for his attention."

"I did nothing of the sort," Celeborn muttered, though unconscientiously rubbing his left thigh, from which he had been picking rose thorns out for weeks.


	6. Update 2

**Another Update From Moi**

To my lovely readers! I am sorry you have had to wait so long for another chapter. The past year has been troublesome. My family member who was in a coma has come out, and we have all been helping her around the house and with the family. Between that and being at college, it gives me very little time to write. But I do, in fact, have another chapter completed that is going to be up hopefully tonight. Look for it after midnight, as I will be home from campus by then, and will have some time to myself to get it all nice and edited, and uploaded here.

If you are still willing to reread and continue this little story about Haldir having his life turned upside-down, and Celeborn being a total ass about everything (for a reason that will be explained later), thank you, and I hope the new addition coming will be highly enjoyed!


End file.
